Generally, a printed circuit board is called a PCB or a printed-circuit board, on which electric wires for connecting circuit components are expressed as a wiring pattern based on a circuit design and electric conductors are provided on insulating materials in a suitable manner.
In particular, the printed circuit board serves as a base which allows disposition of individual electronic components and also supports them, and also may play a role of electrically connecting the components.
Meanwhile, a linear vibration actuator recently used as a soundless signal receiver of a portable terminal has a short cycle length and gives rapid vibrations at starting or stopping due to an elastic force of an elastic member in comparison to an existing eccentrically rotating vibration actuator, and thus is capable of coping with the slimming trend of a portable terminal.
The linear vibration actuator generally includes a vibrator having a permanent magnet and a stator supporting the vibrator, and the permanent magnet moves vertically to generate vibrations due to an interaction between the electromagnetic force generated by applying a current to a coil disposed at the stator and the magnetism generated from the permanent magnet.
At this time, the printed circuit board described above may be applied so that an electric signal of a controller of a portable terminal may be transmitted to the coil. In particular, the printed circuit board may employ a flexible printed circuit board, namely a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and may also be applied to various design conditions by using a board made of an insulating material.
As an example of the printed circuit board, the existing printed circuit board depicted in FIG. 1 may include a pad 10 for receiving an electric signal from a controller of a portable terminal, a signal line 20 for transmitting the electric signal of the pad 10, and a signal transmission unit 30 for transmitting the electric signal to a coil.
However, the receiving efficiency of an antenna installed at the portable terminal or the like may be influenced by the electric signal generated from the printed circuit board. In other words, when the printed circuit board provided at a linear vibration actuator is adjacent to the antenna, the receiving efficiency may be deteriorated due to the high frequency interference generated at the antenna.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a printed circuit board which is capable of changing a high frequency interference region according to a pattern by changing a pattern of the printed circuit board and also capable of improving receiving efficiency of an antenna by reducing high frequency noise, and a vibration actuator including the same.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to changing a high frequency interference region according to a pattern by changing a pattern of the printed circuit board.
Also, the present disclosure is directed to improving receiving efficiency of an antenna by reducing high frequency noise.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a printed circuit board, comprising: a pad configured to receive an electric signal from a controller; a plurality of signal lines connected to the pad and configured to transmit the electric signal received at the pad; and a signal transmission unit connected to the signal lines and configured to transmit the electric signal to a coil, wherein the plurality of signal lines are configured to face each other in at least a partial region.
The signal transmission unit may be formed by means of welding or soldering.
The signal lines may include a base layer, a copper foil layer provided at one side of the base layer, and a coverlay provided at one side of the copper foil layer.
The plurality of signal lines may include a first signal line and a second signal line.
In a region where the first signal line and the second signal line face each other, the first signal line and the second signal line may face each other while sharing the base layer.
In a region where the first signal line and the second signal line face each other, signal output directions of the first signal line and the second signal line may be opposite to each other.
In a region where the first signal line and the second signal line face each other, signal output directions of the first signal line and the second signal line may be identical to each other.
A pattern area of the first signal line and a pattern area of the second signal line may be different from each other as much as less than 10%.
The printed circuit board according to the present disclosure may further comprise at least one via hole formed by a connection portion between the signal lines and the pad or a connection portion between the signal lines and the signal transmission unit.
The first signal line and the second signal line may be disposed in a zigzag form in at least a partial region.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, there is also provided a printed circuit board, comprising: a pad configured to receive an electric signal from a controller; a plurality of signal lines connected to the pad and configured to transmit the electric signal received at the pad; and a signal transmission unit connected to the signal lines and configured to transmit the electric signal to a coil, wherein the plurality of signal lines are disposed in a zigzag form in at least a partial region.
The plurality of signal lines may be configured to face each other in at least a partial region.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, there is also provided a vibration actuator, comprising the printed circuit board as described above.
Embodiments of the present disclosure may change a high frequency interference region according to a pattern by changing a pattern of the printed circuit board.
Also, it is possible to improve receiving efficiency of an antenna by reducing high frequency noise.